


Your latest trick

by komadreja



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que mata al hombre más bueno del universo, River Song se calza sus tacones más altos y sale a celebrarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your latest trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).



> El título, como siempre, se lo he tomado prestado a [Dire Straits](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKiVttFnqkY)
> 
> Basado en esta foto que propuso @earwen_neruda
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=11wd69v)  
> 

En otra realidad, en esa que sólo ellos recordarán, donde el tiempo se detiene y no pueden tocarse, es su noche de bodas. En esta, hay un lago llamado Silencio en mitad del desierto y llueve furioso en algún lugar de Londres. Melody Pond aún no se ha acostumbrado a su nombre de asesina, pero lo saborea entre sus labios, rojos como el recuerdo, y no suena tan mal, River Song, canción y río, suena bien, suena a aventuras. Le gusta porque suena y, al fin y al cabo, es lo contrario al silencio. 

 

No llueve en Bohemia, pero la noche trae consigo una bruma espesa que se cuela entre las costuras del vestido y le recuerda a poetas y a óxido y River aspira profundo todo ese oxígeno corrupto de escarcha, toda esa libertad que le robaron y nunca tendrá, no completamente. El taconeo resuena como disparos sobre los adoquines y entre los escondrijos de Praga viaja un secreto que con el paso de los años se convertirá en canción, una cuya letra será intraducible y cuya melodía hará temblar planetas. Esa noche elige un bar cerca del río y pide zumo de limón, por él, servido en copa de Martini, por ella. Se sienta en la barra y el camarero escoge no preguntar, es el tipo de antro donde para ahorrarse cicatrices, es mejor callar. Bajo la gabardina lleva un vestido azul que ni siquiera levanta miradas, es esa clase de lugar, donde los mercenarios se disfrazan de princesas. Es el refugio perfecto para los astronautas y los traidores. 

 

El día que mata al hombre más bueno del universo, River Song se calza sus tacones más altos y sale a celebrarlo. Sabe que tendrá que pagar por sus pecados, que vendrán a buscarla e intentarán encerrarla, pero no hoy, no antes de las doce y no en esta galaxia. Suena un jazz checo y pegajoso, música triste en un bar cerca del río y es cliché pero también es un poco redención, porque no es un día triste para la asesina del Señor del Tiempo. Nadie la mira aquí, a nadie le importa. Todavía. Así que por primera vez en su vida hace lo que le apetece, se enciende un cigarrillo mentolado y brinda por el último truco del Doctor.


End file.
